El caer de una lágrima
by Zaphyrla
Summary: "Cuando enfrentamos a Uchiha Sasuke dejaste caer una lágrima –afirmo Kankuro-. ¿Por qué, Gaara?" GaaNaru, y una insinuación muy remota de SasuNaru.


"**La mayor declaración de amor es la que no se hace; el hombre que siente mucho habla poco"**

**Platón, filósofo griego (427 a. C. – 347 a. C).**

Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama

_Especialmente hecho para _**Sasunaru! ****さすなる**

_El caer de una lágrima_

**Advertencias:**

OcC.

Yaoi (GaaNaru/SasuNaru).

Oneshot.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

* * *

><p>Kankuro se miró en la superficie empañada del espejo delante de él. El castaño no tenía en la cara las típicas líneas moradas que usaba como parte de su vestimenta ninja, y a decir verdad, el shinobi no llevaba puesto más que unos sencillos pantalones. Era comprensible considerando que segundos atrás acaba de salir de un rápido baño, gastando los pocos minutos que había podido conseguir para sí mismo antes tener que salir de misión para encontrar un contacto confiable en la aldea aliada de Konoha. Y Kankuro tenía una buena de a quién esperaba ver el Kazekage en esa visita relámpago…<p>

Normalmente el marionetista se estaría quejando a todo pulmón de la baja temperatura de su habitación, de la baja temperatura del baño, de la baja temperatura del agua, ¡y de la baja temperatura del maldito país en general! Esa tarde sin embargo, las gotas de agua que resbalaban por los mechones de su cabello hasta llegar a su rostro le daban mucho en que pensar. Esos sencillos pedazos del vital líquido eran engañosamente similares a lágrimas. Tan iguales y tan diferentes a la vez. El castaño no quería meterse en la vida personal de su hermano, pero esa duda le estaba carcomiendo la mente… ¡Maldita fuera Temari y sus interminables comentarios insinuantes sobre la sexualidad del respetable líder de Suna!

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose lentamente sacó al castaño de sus pensamientos, dándole un sobresalto que lo avergonzó.

Gaara vio con la ceja alzada como su hermano mayor se llevaba una mano al pecho y respiraba entrecortadamente como si acabara de ver un fantasma, o a algún peligroso asesino suelto. El pelirrojo lo dejó pasar con facilidad, una vez que Kankuro negó con la cabeza.

- Es hora de irnos, Kankuro –dijo el Kazekage desde la puerta, con su suave voz llena de tranquilidad. El muchacho se estaba dando la vuelta dispuesto a irse, cuando su hermano lo llamó de improviso, deteniendo su avance.

- ¡Gaara! –se animó a decir el castaño, aunque todavía inseguro por estarse metiendo en donde no lo llamaban-. ¿Por qué lloraste?

El pelirrojo abrió mucho sus ojos verdes ante la pregunta del mayor, y Kankuro pudo notar como las manos le temblaban levemente a sus costados. El joven Kazekage interrogó con la mirada al marionetista, dispuesto a no contestar nada hasta que el otro chico se explicara con más claridad. El castaño por su parte dejó un escapar un pequeño suspiro de sus labios, adivinando quien sería el vencedor de esa silenciosa batalla.

- Cuando enfrentamos a Uchiha Sasuke dejaste caer una lágrima –afirmó Kankuro. El muchacho podría ser muchas cosas pero ciego no era, y estaba muy seguro de haber visto esa gota de agua salada resbalar por la cara de su hermano-. ¿Por qué, Gaara?

El pelirrojo se mantuvo en silencio un buen tiempo, tanto que su subordinado perdió las esperanzas de que le contestara, hasta que inesperadamente su voz volvió a escucharse en la habitación.

- No sé… si la persona a la que admiro hubiera sido capaz de detenerlo –dijo Gaara en un murmullo bajo, extrañando al castaño por el aparente cambio de tema en la conversación.

- Lo dudo mucho –contestó Kankuro con sinceridad.

Recordaba al gruñón niño de doce años con el que se habían topado él y sus hermanos en el examen chunin. Orgulloso, arrogante, un genio shinobi en potencia, y sin embargo con una pequeña sonrisa dedicada al rubio a un lado suyo, cuidando siempre que el hiperactivo chico no la viera. Nada quedaba ya en el asesino que vio ese día… nada al menos que Kankuro pudiera llegar a notar.

El castaño se arrepintió de sus palabras en cuanto vio como los ojos verdes del Kazekage se llenaban de tristeza y apartaba la mirada, al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta. Si Temari se hubiera encontrado ahí ya lo habría cortado en pedazos con su maldito abanico.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te molestó de verdad, Gaara? –preguntó el marionetista, mientras daba unos cuantos pasos hacia su hermano, temiendo que se fuera sin entender claramente lo que había pasado en la batalla.

- Le dolerá… -susurró Gaara, manteniendo su postura y negándose a ver al mayor.

- ¿Cómo? –preguntó Kankuro, nuevamente confundido. A veces le costaba trabajo seguirle el pensamiento al Kazekage.

- A Naruto –respondió el pelirrojo con la voz extrañamente rasposa-.A él le dolerá ver en que se ha convertido Uchiha Sasuke.

Y entonces todas las piezas encajaron en el complejo rompecabezas que se había formado en la cabeza de Kankuro. Su dura mirada se suavizó, comprendiendo aún mejor que Gaara los sentimientos que llenaban la mente y el corazón del muchacho. Al final resultaba que la bipolar de su hermana no estaba tan loca como él pensaba…

- Gaara… -dijo el castaño, mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro del más bajo.

- Tú y Temari se han vuelto muy protectores conmigo –dijo entonces el muchacho, viendo de reojo al mayor.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – intentó defenderse Kankuro, bastante ofendido-. ¡Solo tratamos de que no te metas en problemas, baka!

- Apresúrate, que ya es hora de irnos –le respondió Gaara mientras se cruzaba de brazos y salía de la habitación-. No vamos a esperarte.

El castaño observó con el entrecejo fruncido como su líder se encaminaba por el pasillo con grandes pasos, sin darse la vuelta en ningún momento. Estaba seguro de que la advertencia de Gaara de no esperarlo era en serio, ya se lo había hecho antes. En cuanto la figura del pelirrojo se perdió en una esquina del lugar, las arrugas de la frente del marionetista desaparecieron para dar paso a esa expresión preocupada que se había instalado años atrás, siempre al joven Kazekage de Suna.

- A ti va a dolerte más, hermanito –dijo entonces Kankuro, soltando otro pequeño suspiro-. Cuando finalmente te des cuenta de que te enamoraste de ese rubio escandaloso.

* * *

><p><strong>Muy bien n.n Este pequeño fic está dedicado a todas las chicas del grupo <strong>**Sasunaru! ****さすなる****, que encabezan Juliet, Maria, Luna y Andrea. Surgió un día que estaba platicando con ellas sobre el nuevo opening de Naruto Shippuden. Qué si Naruto, que si Gaara, que si Sasuke-baka ojala se muera… OK, eso no ¬¬ La cosa es que al final este pequeño fic surgió en mi mente, cuando en realidad debería estar terminando un trabajo final de la escuela ¬¬ ¡Disfrútelo! XD ¡Ah! Nuevamente, necesito un correo donde contactar a Nayumi, Blood Master, Equipo Taka 2 o Equipo Black Star, para ver algo con respecto al reto n.n ¡Chicos! Los he buscado durante semanas D: Y para los que se preguntan, este viernes hay actualización de EclO y el próximo lunes de Yo regrese n.n**

Zaludos

Zaphy

_**Sela Yal than Rami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le.**_


End file.
